Starter gates are known which include metal pipers having a diameter of three or more inches mounted on pipe-mounting members. These pipe-mounting members are positioned across a raceway at spaced intervals. The number of pipes that are normally used constitute at least three in order to provide a suitable starting barrier which prevents false starts. A mechanical tripping mechanism is connected to the pipe-mounting members to trip or release the pipe-mounting members to enable them to move from a vertical to a horizontal position so that the race can be commenced.
This type of starter gate has not proved satisfactory. One reason is that the mechanical tripping mechanism is difficult to operate and does not positively trip all of the tripping mechanisms simultaneously thereby allowing the pipe-mounting members that have been tripped to open the starter gate along this area but not allowing the pipe-mounting members that have not been tripped to open the gate along this area thereby creating a false start.
Another reason that this starter gate is not satisfactory is that the large size of the pipe is difficult to move over, especially by motorcycles, when the pipes are in a down position adjacent the raceway. In the event it is raining or wet or muddy conditions are prevalent, this makes the pipe starter gate more hazardous and dangerous, because the pipes are now slippery and the instant acceleration of the wheels of the vehicles when the starter gate is actuated will cause the wheels to slip and slide on the pipes and this can result in loss of control of the vehicles, damage to the vehicles and injury to the operators.